Awaken: The Lost Soul
by Midrash
Summary: A year after the defeat of Ultimecia, Seifer stumbles into an unexpected situation that wasn't meant for him, but that he will have to carry on. At least, he will accomplish his childhood love dream.
1. A New Day

***IMPORTANT NOTE: I EDITED THIS CHAPTER! - 12/April/2015***

Hi everybody! I began playing this game a few weeks ago. It's been years since I finished it and I couldn't avoid feeling a wave of nostalgia. So I decide to write a story! Inspiration got into me when I had to visit the Galbadia Garden (Hahaha! I wrote this a year ago… man, now I know why I had to wait to write this story… I am sure you will love it, too.)

After I wrote chapter 3, I decided to change the story a little bit to fit a new idea. So, luckily for Seifer, he got off the hook and Zell took his place. I am editing the already posted chapters to change the way I am writing it, to give you more information about all characters instead of only focusing on Seifer (I couldn't move the story to where I wanted this way…). Bear in mind, Seifer is the protagonist of this drama/adventure story. Oh and before I forget, this is a Seifer/Zell fanfiction with lots of drama, change of couples, one side feelings, jealously, treachery and lots of surprises. I promise it will be worth it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A New Day<p>

Three pair of boots echoed through the deserted corridors of Balamb Garden. The team walked in a comfortable silence from the training area to the dorms. It was already past midnight and the team wanted to get their much needed sleep after a busy day. Between training and making sure every student followed the rules, the day passed in a blur.

At the front of the group walked none other than the leader, Seifer. His short golden hair was disheveled from the training. His deep teal eyes stared intently at the floor in deep thought. His weapon of choice, Hyperion, dangled from his right hand with the tip of the blade almost touching the ground below.

A few steps behind him walked Raijin and Fujin. Both looked a little dirty, disheveled and spent; but happy with their performance and the results of their training. In a week, the three of them were going to participate in the final exams to become SEEDS.

It's been a year since sorceress Ultimecia was killed. Lots of things changed in Balamb Garden. Squall and his team were treated like celebrities and everyone wanted to be as powerful and successful as them. Seifer, on the other hand, received a lot of mistrustful stares.

It was a miracle that Squall decided to spare his life and accept him in Balamb Garden. Squall not only let him continue with his disciplinary committee; but also gave him the opportunity to participate in the exams to become a SEED. Seifer didn't know why Squall would do such a thing. But he did and now Seifer could change his life and be what he really wanted to be.

Seifer couldn't stop wondering how he ended with such a disadvantage. His sworn nemesis was the top Commander and his evil lackeys were placed in strategic positions. He thought that Quistis was going to be an Instructor again, but it seems that Squall managed to change that. Now, she was his personal assistant and took charge of the already graduated Seeds.

What surprise him even more was that Squall thought that Zell, Selphie and Irvine were fit to be Instructors. He sincerely wished to know what possessed Squall to put Irvine as an Instructor. He had almost a year as an instructor and there were too many scandals involving him and several female students. There was no proof to shows it was true, but the rumors existed nonetheless.

He knew that deep inside, Squall was getting his sweet revenge. It was hard not to notice when Squall put Seifer and his crew under the wing of none other than his favorite instructor. Instructor Chickenwuss as Seifer secretly call him. Squall had been clear that he won't tolerate insubordination from his part and if Zell ever find out he still gave him nicknames, he was sure hell will break loose.

He clearly saw the irony of his predicament. The person he disagreed the most, and no he has never bullied the blasted dwarf, now had his future in his hands. He could do anything he wanted with Seifer and Seifer himself couldn't do a thing about it.

Trying to protect what was left of his pride, Seifer tried many times to get into Instructor Chickenwuss' nerves. He couldn't begin a fight or disobey him, but he could say a few disrespectful words here and there. It didn't work even if he tried to be as blunt and direct as he could be. Zell knew too well who had the power between the two and that fact awake Seifer's anger and resentment.

One day his anger rose to the point that he actually manage to disobey Squall's rule and initiate a fist fight with his Instructor. That was the worst moment of judgment he had in all his life. The fight didn't last long and he ended in the infirmary with two broken ribs and a mild concussion. He didn't know when Chickenwuss got so fast and so strong. He would never engage a fight, with the martial artist, without Hyperion again.

At least Zell didn't tell Squall about his insubordination. Later on, he discovered that his training at the training center went wrong when a worried Rinoa entered in the room, fussed over him and told him the story later on. He still hated Rinoa, but he tried to be somewhat polite since she showed genuine concern for his well being.

At least everything was going to be over soon. He just needs to pass the exams. "Good night, Seifer." Raijin said as he wrote is code on the dorm access panel. His words were enough to bring Seifer into the present. "NIGHT..!" Fujin said as she too wrote the code of her dorm. "Good night, guys." Seifer answered them as he also wrote his code and entered in his personal room.

Raijin and Fujin had to share their dorms with another fellow student. Squall gave Seifer a personal dorm, because he was sure that if he paired Seifer with someone else, there could be fights and terrible consequences.

Seifer bathed and got changed into more comfortable clothes. His head touched the pillows and he was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Alright, I finish editing this. I decide to keep most of the things and add a few colorful insults here and there...<p> 


	2. Terrifying News

***IMPORTANT NOTE: I EDITED THIS CHAPTER! - 13/April/2015***

Hi everybody! I only made a slight change on this one, since it doesn't affect my new plot. Before Wednesday, I should have the third chapter fixed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII

* * *

><p>Last Chapter...<p>

Raijin and Fujin had to share their dorms with another fellow student. Squall gave Seifer a personal dorm, because he was sure that if he paired Seifer with someone else, there could be fights and terrible consequences.

Seifer bathed and got changed into more comfortable clothes. His head touched the pillows and he was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: TERRIFYING NEWS<p>

A hard repeatedly noise traveled from the dorms entrance to Seifer's dark but cozy bedroom. "Wake up Seifer, we have to get breakfast before classes, ya know!" A male voice shouted though the dorm's door.

"Five more minutes..." Seifer murmured within his sleep. He changed his sleeping position and cuddles his pillow. "We need to be in class on time, ya know! It's better if we don't get detention for lateness again." Raijin's voice was heard clearly even if there were two doors between them.

"Damn Chicken!" Seifer's body moved to sit on his bed. Deep teal eyes glared with pure anger and hatred. A finger touched several buttons on his dorm's panel and seconds later, the dorm's door opened. Only Fujin knew his dorm's code, so he guessed that she was there as well.

Two pair of feet walked around his private dorm and stopped right in front of his bedroom door. "SEIFER" Fujin said as she knocked the door "BATH". Reacting instantly by the command, Seifer rose from the bed. "Give me five minutes…" Seifer walked to his bathroom. It was an inside door besides the bedroom. "Wait for me in the living room." He said just before closing the door.

* * *

><p>The cafeteria was quite crowded with too many students talking and eating their breakfast. Seifer and the pose couldn't stop feeling overwhelmed by the boisterous atmosphere. The trio entered nonetheless and, as soon as the students recognized them, a tense and uneasy silence followed. Too many distrustful stares were directed at the disciplinary trio.<p>

Seifer straitened his body to his full intimidating height. Aggressiveness and arrogance spilled in every step he took. A dangerous death glare adorned his face. He directed it especially to those who were stupid enough to be near or in their path. The pose walked right behind him. As Seifer, they walked straight to their full height and also had a glare on their faces. It was not as powerful as Seifer's' glare, but it meant serious business.

Students moved apart to give them space. Even in their predicament and Seifer's popularity of being a traitor, the disciplinary committee still had power over all of them. I was funny the way three individuals could make a significant large group of students feel fear and nervousness.

The trio reached the cafeteria's counter. "My children" The old lady happily said. Rumors hadn't damped her way of interacting with the trio. "What can I get for you three?"

"The usual, please" The trio answered at the same time with a gentle smile on their faces. The spectators were in complete shock. They have never seen them smile or being polite to anyone at all. They had to be polite to Instructor Dincht because they didn't have another choice, but to someone else... It was like watching Discovery Channel. Oh, no! The lions are going to catch the zebra. Run zebra, run! (Very descriptive aren't I?)

"Marion, please bring the three orders that I separate a few minutes ago!" The old lady talked to someone from the kitchen's door. She always treated them in a very special way and, as a result, they were very polite and open to her.

A few minutes later, they were seating around the disciplinary committee table. No one could seat in that place at any time. Raijin was eating several sandwiches in a hurry and Fujin hit him from time to time to stop him from spilling his good on the rest of the team. Seifer laugh every time Fujin hit Raijin. While Fujin ate a huge salad, Seifer ate two sandwiches.

* * *

><p>The walk to the classroom was a nightmare to Seifer. "Why he had to have classes with Chickenwuss? Why he couldn't have classes with Irvine or Selphie?" That thought made him stop walking for a few seconds.<p>

"There was no way he could accept a playboy without brain as Irvine as his Instructor. Selphie, on the other hand, would have been a marvelous Instructor." Seifer thought as he resumes his walking. It wasn't because he thought she was better than the other two but, at least, he could see her small but curvy body move graciously every time she rambles. He loves nice boobs. What he saw in Rinoa? Now, He even wasn't sure anymore.

"Where are the others? I thought we had classes today, ya know!" Raijin's voice brought Seifer from his thoughts. He was walking to his seat without realizing anybody was there. Thanks Hyne only his friends saw him doing such an embarrassing act.

"Did Chickie gave us an instruction yesterday and I supposedly didn't pay attention? Damn, now I have to listen to that dawn chicken to not ridicule myself in front of him!" Seifer thought annoyed.

"Seifer look! The whiteboard says to go to the room 213." Raijin exclaimed happily while Fujin inspected the whiteboard's instructions. "That room is at the end of this corridor, ya know!"

"213!" Fujin said as she walked outside the classroom. Seifer looked at Raijin puzzled by Fujin's reaction. Raijin just shrugged and both boys followed the girl in silence.

* * *

><p>Loud chattering filled the already overcrowded classroom. The trio walked inside to take a seat. Seifer was at the front with his patented glare and the pose walked close behind him in the same way a bodyguard would walk behind a president. There were many new students taking Zell's class for the first time. "This is strange; since when Squall aloud to introduce new students before the older ones gets the chance to do their exams..?"<p>

Confusion settled inside the trio when they recognize several students from Irvine's class. "What are they doing here?" They thought completely puzzled, but before the trio could ponder the situation some more, Zell entered the classroom. "Hi everyone..!" Zell exclaimed in his most enthusiastic yet immature personification of himself. He had tons of those traits in his personality after all. "From now on, this is going to be our classroom and I will be your Instructor. For the ones that don't know me, I'm Instructor Dincht."

"What? So, Squall is changing tactics..." Seifer thought in confusion. "Today we will debate about the report you gave me a few days ago. Who wants to be the first to give me your opinion?" Zell continued on.

"But if they were new, they wouldn't know about the report, right?" Seifer began to ramble mentally to himself to the point that he missed part of the class.

"What I found very interesting was that Nostrotimus (how creative I am…) talked about the horrible creatures and Hyne!" A girl squealed effectively bringing Seifer back to reality. "I think its nonsense. They were in the middle of a depression and they needed something to believe in order to keep them going on!" Another girl contradicted.

"How you know it's just a made up story?" A guy countered back. "It's because is impossible!" The same girl answered as if she was the only one with the truth. Seifer was a little bit lost. How much time from class did he waste thinking? A nervous girl hesitantly raised her hand. Zell raised his hand to stop the bickering between his students.

"Okay Sarah, what is your opinion?" Zell asked the nervous girl. "I'm... a little bit lost... could you explain me the legend, Instructor?" So he wasn't the only one that didn't catch the debate. Thanks Hyne. Seifer thought grateful.

"You were in Irvine's group, right?" The girl timidly nods. "Ok, the legend says that when the worst creatures of darkness rise to suffocate Gaia, Hyne will awake and her habitants will have to join forces with Hyne to protect it from death and destruction." Zell told the story while the students heard him eagerly. The classroom was strangely silent.

"Oh, Come on! Who would believe in fairy tales?" Seifer exclaimed exasperated without realizing he said it aloud. "I agree with him!" The girl that talked earlier supported his line of thought. "The legend is true!" Several students react to her words. The debate continues for a few minutes until Zell stop it.

"Everyone, you are free to leave and don't forget to finish your homework for tomorrow." Zell conclude the class with this phrase. All the students began to rise from their seats. Seifer catches the stares from Raijin and Fujin. It was time to apply disciplinary measures. Every time they finished classes, they made a patrol over the garden to catch students failing to follow the garden's rules.

"Seifer, stay behind. We need to talk." Zell looked pointedly at the pose since they were approaching their surprised teammate. "Alone..." The pose panicked immediately, but Seifer told them to leave with an uncaring gesture. Deep inside, he was scared to death. What did he do to make Zell take this course of action? Damn he was doomed.

"What do you want?" Seifer asked in a very rude manner. He wasn't going to show to that damn chicken how scared and nervous he really was. He would rather die.

"You can add the title 'Instructor' into the question, you know." Zell commented as if he was talking about the weather to his best friend. Considering that his best friend was Squall, he was already familiar in how to handle this type of situations. Whoever knows how to deal with Squall, knows how to deal with any other being. Besides, he already knew how to read Squall, even better than Rinoa and Rinoa was very good at it.

"What do you want..?" Oh, Hyne. How much he hated to acknowledge that Zell was the one with the upper hand. He hated the small man with all his heart. "...Instructor?"

"We need to talk about something important." Zell announced the news in a very business way.

"Like what?" Seifer barked back.

"We can't talk it here. We will discuss it in Squall's office."

"Why..?"

"I am not going to argue with you, Seifer. So, you better stop antagonizing with me and follow me." Zell commands with a tone of finality. It was extremely scaring to see how angry and how deadly serious he looked. Seifer stopped on his tracks immediately. If he disobey, things will be worse than if he obeys. So, Seifer had no other way but to swallow his pride and agree with Zell. He reluctantly nods his head in affirmation.

Zell set the pace and Seifer followed close behind. Seifer was extremely angry and, at the same time, very scared… He was sure he hadn't push Chickenwuss' buttons to get this type of reaction…

* * *

><p>Next chapter, Seifer will learn chocking news.<p> 


	3. To Be or Not to Be

***IMPORTANT NOTE: I EDITED THIS CHAPTER! - 15/April/2015***

Hi everybody! As promised, I edited the chapter… I only add Irvine's thoughts so that you could understand his actions. I'll try to get the new chapter within a week.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII

* * *

><p>Last Chapter...<p>

"I am not going to argue with you, Seifer. So, you better stop antagonizing with me and follow me." Zell commands with a tone of finality. It was extremely scaring to see how angry and how deadly serious he looked. Seifer stopped on his tracks immediately. If he disobey, things will be worse than if he obeys. So, Seifer had no other way but to swallow his pride and agree with Zell. He reluctantly nods his head in affirmation.

Zell set the pace and Seifer followed close behind. Seifer was extremely angry and, at the same time, very scared… He was sure he hadn't push Chickenwuss' buttons to get this type of reaction…

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: TO BE OR NOT TO BE…<p>

The elevator's metallic door opened to show Squall's new office. Seifer was downright terrified by now. Zell hadn't uttered a word since they started walking from the classroom. Normally, Seifer enjoyed the silence that came after he confronted an angry and agitated chicken, but right now, the silence was overwhelming. Why did he have to anger the blasted chicken just before visiting Squall..? He prayed Hyne to be able to come out from the accursed meeting without losing anything that matter to him… Like the opportunity of becoming a SEED...

"Yo, Squall!" Zell shouted happily just as he opened the double doors with one swift movement.

"Hello Zell… Seifer…" Squall's words held a hint of emotion when he said Zell's name, but it dried instantly afterwards. Seifer couldn't pinpoint the exact emotion, but it felt as some sort of fondness towards the martial artist. "Oh, boy… So this is it, isn't it?" Seifer thought with finality. Fear spread within the depths of his soul, but his pride kept him from showing any feeling besides boredom. "Hi, Squall…" Seifer answered with a curt nod.

Squall, who had been busy writing several reports, took a few minutes to scrutinize him. It felt like hours before Squall made a gesture with his hand for them to take the seats in front of his desk. Seifer eyed Zell critically. He wasn't sure what this meeting was about, but he really hoped it didn't concern his general behavior around Chickenwuss. "Please, Chicken, remain quiet…" Seifer thought nervously.

"Seifer… take a seat…" Zell added when seconds passed and Seifer remained in the same position. The taller blond immediately moved following Zell's command without realizing what he was doing until he heard Squall's almost inaudible chuckle and noticed a soft smile from his instructor. Seifer sent an infuriated glare to both of them, but it only widen Zell's smile. Squall, on the other hand, brought a hand to his face and coughed a few times downing a possible laugh or maybe not... He couldn't be sure with Squall… "Now, Squall thinks I am Chicken's docile and well behaved pet… Just what I need…" Seifer thought reprimanding himself quite vigorously.

"Seifer…" Squall began changing the subject and, the taller blond, welcomed the opportunity to stop the bitter thoughts. No need to embarrass himself any further, right..? "You were called to my office, because we need to talk about an uprising event and your possible future within Garden and SEED…"

"What do you mean..?" Seifer answered in a very submissive voice. "Oh Hyne..! He knows…" The taller blond thought deflated... There was no way he was going to graduate at all… It was quite strange, but he felt betrayed by his instructor… He couldn't believe that the Chicken actually talked with Squall about his disrespectful confrontations and wanted to ban him from Garden..! The thought made him pause, Chickenwuss wasn't really his friend, so he shouldn´t feel betrayed in the first place. Yet, he couldn't help but feel it… Damn!

Zell, on the other hand, was very surprised. He already knew what the meeting was about since he already talked it with Squall. It's not that he was expecting any reaction from Seifer, but he had never seen that deflated expression. What the hell is he thinking; the meeting hadn't even started…

Squall as usual, wore his favorite whatever scowls. For those literate enough in its hidden language could read what clearly it meant… Do not interrupt me again… "As I was saying, I want you to participate on a mission…" He moved a hand in the air to stop any interruption from Seifer's part. "And yes, I know you are not an official SEED yet…"

"Wow… I wasn't expecting that…" Seifer thought surprised and very stunned. Squall took the opportunity to study him more closely, as if waiting for him to realize something. It didn't take him long to understand the hidden message between Squall's words... He wasn't a SEED, so he couldn't go on any mission unless he excelled in his training and, even if he did, he would need a high recommendation from his Instructor to be able to participate at all… Seifer's eyes twinkled in recognition and he cut his state of reverie instantly to look at his Instructor in astonishment. He was very tempted to kiss the martial artist at the moment... or at least, get along with him…

Zell clearly avoided Seifer's gaze and looked at Squall pointedly, as if urging him to continue. "Quistis will be the Team Leader… So, let's call her to continue with this meeting, shall we..?" Squall proceeds to call Quistis without waiting for any type of reply. It's not that he needed the permission anyway. The phone rang several times before Quistis picked up. "Trepe here…"

"Quistis…" Squall began, but he got cut by the sound of the double doors opening revealing a livid and outrage Irvine. "I want to know, why you did it..."

"..." Squall sent his way one of his most powerful glares. He didn't have time to deal with Irvine right now…

"I mean, I went to my classroom to discover that no one was there... Not a single soul… And then I found out YOU gave all my students to Zell..?" The angry cowboy barked pointing his index finger at said instructor, eyes fixed on Squall. Seifer never thought that the Perfect BFF Team could have a disagreement… Oh! He prays to Hyne they put a splendid show for him to watch. "Thanks Hyne, you are the best..!" Seifer thought with pure glee. Had he put a nickname to Irvine? He didn't remember…

"Why didn't you share them with Selphie… or why couldn't you give them all to Selphie..?" Irvine shouted at the top of his lungs and Seifer smirked darkly… Drama Queen, it is…

"Tell me…" Irvine's voice broke a bit, making the moment more dramatic. He knew he was being a little bit childish. Yet, he felt that he deserved to behave that way since he just lost something meaningful to him. After the war, he didn't know what to do with his life until Quistis suggested them, as in Irvine, Selphie and Zell, to become instructors. He discovered something more satisfying that training young students: an opportunity to help others, give them a purpose, and push them to be the best person they could be. But this reality had banished like a dream… Maybe he shouldn't have let his ladies' man reputation grow, but he was younger at that time. He understood that now…

Squall kept is death glare and his stoic stance… It looked like a lover's quarrel… Is Drama Queen jealous of Chickenwuss and Puberty Boy's relationship..?

"Why is it that you always please him in anything he wants? WHY..?"

"Damn! Where are the popcorn and the coke when you need them? Hyne, it's like seeing a movie but free!" Seifer thought. He was really enjoying the meeting so far… Thanks Hyne for the miracles. "Puberty Boy, don't you dare betray Chickenwuss..! Show that Drama Queen who is the boss!"

"That's not true! As far as I know, Seifer is right now Zell's student because you refused to be his teacher! And Squall complied with what you wanted… Tell me where the preference is?" Quistis voice boomed from the speaker startling everyone… They forgot she was still in the line. Zell buried his face in his palms thinking "Not in front of Seifer…" and at the same time "Hey, It wasn't me the one who blurt it out… that's a first…" A vein popped on Squall's forehead. He was ticking already and about to explode in any minute. "...but Zell didn't complain!" Irvine argued back without missing a beat.

"What..?" Seifer shouted after he came out of his stupor. He wasn't expecting these revelations… Something inside him began to burn; Seifer stood aggressively from the chair and a powerful glare was sent at Drama Queen's way. "I am going to make his life miserable… I swear…" Seifer thought with anger ready to attack the feminine boy…

"Oh Hyne, don't tell me Seifer is there..." Quistis voice came from the speaker sounding mortified. Zell's hand touched Seifer's shoulder and ushered him to his seat as if making sure Seifer didn't do anything stupid to get into trouble. Seifer stared at his instructor for any sign of malice in his actions, but he already had moved closer to the phone to answer Quistis. He decided in that moment to behave with Chickenwuss and concentrate in making Drama Queen's life a living hell… He could behave for a while, and just a while, since Chicken didn't throw him away… See, he can be magnanimous too…

"He is..." Zell answered and then looked awkwardly at Squall, like mere demon showing the white flag to the Heavenly Army "Can we continue with the meeting… Or do you prefer us to leave..?"

"JUST TELL ME WHY..!" Irvine roared, body trembling and face stained with tears. He was too focused on Squall to pay attention to the rest. And, just with that, the bomb exploded… This is not good… "IF YOU WANTED TO KNOW IN ADVANCE THEN, TELL ME, WHY YOU DIDN'T ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE!" The Commander roared.

"Squall, I swear I had it with me the whole time and it never sounded!" Seifer smiled knowingly at that… He knew Drama Queen didn't answer on purpose, possibly shagging a girl and now he was in so much trouble… "I don't know why you took my group away from me!"

"..." Squall stared at him disbelievingly.

"Ok, I know! But I swear I didn't do anything with those students!"

"..." And Squall didn't even blink.

"I am saying the truth, I swear!" Irvine begged kneeling before Squall. Like a slave would to his master… If Squall knew how much power he had over the Perfect BFF Team members…

Seifer began to tremble, even if he was angry with the cowboy, he couldn't help himself… "Don't laugh please, don't laugh aloud. Remember, you have to behave. You are between enemies. Keep it neutral! Hyne, this is so hard..!" Seifer thought trying to control himself but, at the end, laughter filled the room putting Seifer in the spotlight.

"Come on Drama Queen, stop this histrionic behavior! Be a big girl and stop whining for Hyne's sake…" Seifer said it from his seat with one purpose in mind: annoy the blasted cowboy. An arrogant smile appeared on his face adding more effect. "I am pretty sure some of the rumors are true if this is happening to you, don't you think..?"

"Shut…"

"Irvine, I am in the middle of a meeting... Come in an hour and we will talk about it." Squall said in an abnormal empathetic and conciliatory way, ignoring Seifer's outburst… Who taught him that..? But when Irvine gave Squall a pointed glare, he finally said what the cowboy wanted to hear since the beginning of the argument… "If you really want to know, your students requested to change their teacher and all of them asked for Zell…"

Just like a clean shot in the head… Irvine couldn't believe that his owns students didn't want him to teach them… Why? He didn't do anything wrong… right? Seifer began laughing aloud again. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Irvine screamed running to attack Seifer but Squall stopped him holding him close. "Seifer… stop…" The same hand rested in the same shoulder. There was a feeling of uneasiness and regret whirling in his instructor's sky blue eyes… Pfff, it wasn't Chicken's fault, and yet he couldn't help but feel bad for something he didn't have any control… Moronic Chicken…

"Come here in an hour and we will talk about the arrangements…" Squall said gently accompanying Irvine to the double doors. Irvine opened the door defeated, but stopped for a few seconds to stare stonily at his old friend. "I hope you finally got what you wanted…" He stated with a tired voice. Zell's shocked sky blue eyes widen, hurt and a sense of loss lingering in them, but Irvine was already gone to see it. Squall closed the door cutting the spell on everyone.

"Quistis are you there?" Squall asked returning to his "I don't give a shit" cold persona… His personality changes very fast it seems… "I'm here Squall." Quistis answered as a very numb Zell sat again.

"Good. Let's begin, shall we?" And, as usual, he didn't wait for the reply. "It's been almost two months, since women began disappearing from different places around the globe and, even though, several teams from Galbadia and Trabia Gardens have been searching for these women, none of them has been found… Our Garden has been working in collecting and analyzing any important information of the disappearances. From what we have gathered, we believe that some of these women are actually inactive sorceress if not all of them... I have several teams working on this at the moment…"

"So… you need me for..?" Seifer asked a little confused.

"As you know, Rinoa is a sorceress…" Seifer scowl at Squall's words; he didn't like where this long, but quite interesting monologue was going… It looked as if Squall new more but decided to only explain the general idea… interesting…

"Since she needs to visit his father, I need you and Quistis as her bodyguards during the whole travel…" Squall stared at Seifer… So this was it… "As I said before, Quistis is in charge, and you will follow her lead… Also, you will be paid as if you were a SEED member and, since your instructors recommend you for the job, you need to report every twelve hours to him… This mission begins in two days at 900 in this office… Everyone, understands?"

"I copy that, Squall." Quistis voice reply.

"Yes, Squall…" Zell answered in a more subdued manner… So unlike him… But getting back to topic; wow, that was the first time Seifer hears Squall talk so much… Alright, protect but ignore the insufferable witch, listen and follow the dominatrix, and chitchat with Chickenwuss… Got it!

"Hmmm…" Seifer finally answered.

"Good. You are all dismissed, except for you Zell. I need to talk to you…"

"Alright, bye everybody…" The three boys gave Quistis their farewell before the line closed and Seifer ran from the office without looking behind him… Yes! He got his first paid mission and he wasn't even a SEED yet… He should celebrate with his two good friends…

* * *

><p>Oh my God! I never thought Seifer could be so fun to write. I mean, most of the fanfics I have read so far pictured him as a dumb and an arrogant bully, so I wasn't sure if I would like him as the protagonist. Thanks Hyne... I mean God that I gave him an opportunity! If things keep going like this, he will end up being my favorite character. Zell, watch out!<p>

For Irvine's or Zell's fans, please don't worry. I'll explain everything as the story goes.

Next Chapter: Seifer is preparing for his new mission and starts another mission of his own.


End file.
